


Daddy

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderbending, Mild Daddy Kink, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Smut, Trans Female Character, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Elizabeth accidentally pisses off Patt, and things heat up. And to both of their surprise, she can give her little Pattycake exactly what she wants.18+ only, please





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> _yes this is a (partial) genderbend au._

Patricia had her pinned to the wall. The chubby little female father figure was usually so adorable and sweet, hardly intimidating to her in any way. But now, Elizabeth stared down at her with wide, timid eyes. Patt’s damp loose hair framed her irate face, making up for the lack of glasses. Her cat onesie was far too cute when she was this upset. Elizabeth might’ve set her off, but she had no idea what she did this time.

“Pattycake?” she asked nervously. After three years of living together, she at least figured out how to ease the tension just a smidge.

“Don’t you ‘Pattycake’ me young lady!” Patt snarled, “You told me you would be home an hour ago! I was worried sick!”

“I missed the train and my phone is dead.” Liza trembled and pulled her dead phone from her bag to show her. It was unfair that Patt could be so hot when she was like this.

“Liza, you know better!”

“I know, and I’m sorry. It’s not safe to wander alone, please do forgive me, mistr–” Liza froze when she caught herself. Oh no.

“What was that?” Patt hissed, the light in her eyes shifting from rage to something else entirely. She grabbed Liza’s jaw and forced her to look at her.

“Tell me what you were saying.” she ordered, sending a shiver down Liza’s spine.

“I’m sorry—mistress.” poor Liz squeaked. She did not want to scare away her darling lover who meant the world to her. But the wicked smirk that crossed Patt’s lips stunned her.

“I prefer my darling girlfriend calling me Daddy.”

“Girlfriend? I’m about to be your wife, darling. In two weeks!”

“Alright,” Patt smiled, “I’ll be sure to say my vows in the sweetest way possible. It’ll make up for the rough night ahead of you—if you’re down for that of course!”

“Of course! It's just that, well—you don’t mind that I—?” Eliza stammered, red as a tomato. It would be the first time they went beyond making out, of course she was unnerved. Even if Patt knew and still wanted to marry her, she could never be too cautious.

“I don’t mind as long as it’s you, begging for more, writhing beneath me.”

“I don’t beg.” Liza smirked, trying to regain some composure and control. Not happening.

“Don’t worry you will.” Patt purred and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. It was then that Elizabeth knew she was fucked.

* * *

“Oh god Patt! Please!” Liza whined as Patt teased the head of her cock. She leaned over and smirked at the nude mess of a woman beneath her.

“Please what, baby? Tease you more? You know Daddy loves to see you all spread out for her.” Patt cooed, stroking just a bit lower. Liza bit her lower lip and whimpered at the sensation. She didn’t dare look at Patt, kneeling next to her, bare and in complete control. Liza wasn’t ready to cum.

“Look at me, baby. I just want to make you feel as good as you look. You’re so beautiful.” Patt purred and slowed down. Elizabeth kept her eyes shut and whimpered.

“Don’t say things like that.” she hissed, “I might start to believe it.”

“Lizzy, you are the most beautiful woman I know. I want you to believe that.” Patt responded earnestly, “Look at me, please."

"I'll cum if I do!"

"Then cum. Daddy wants you to make a mess." Patt hummed. Liza dared to obey. The sight of Patt staring at her with so much love, awe, and admiration was beyond compare.

"C'mon, baby girl, be good and show Daddy how beautiful you are when you cum." Patt said softly and stroked her faster. Liza whined before shouting Patt's name, squeezing her eyes shut, and cumming over her girlfriend's fingers.

Elizabeth panted and tried to open her eyes. When she did, she saw Patt licking cum off her fingers. That tongue moved in ways that sent blood back to Liza's spent cock.

"You haven't started E?"

"It's expensive and I can't find a good doctor."

"We'll search together. Let's get cleaned up and—"

"But you haven't cum yet! And I'm not finished." Elizabeth protested, "Please, Daddy, I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel good."

"Are you sure? I know what I want, but I don't have condoms or lube."

"You don't have to risk getting pregnant. I can use my mouth and fingers."

"I kinda want to. I’ve been planning for years, artificial stuff, because I want to experience the entire process at least once.”

“Were you planning on talking to me about this?”

“Of course! I was just waiting until I had the money saved up!”

“Well I always wanted to be a mom too. I think we can make it happen, Daddy.”

“And it’s not just the heat of the moment talking?”

“Not at all.”

"In that case—" Patt mused, letting her hand wander to cup one of Liza's tits, "—let's make sure you're at full attention." She straddled Liza's waist and took both tits in her hands, rubbing them gently. Liza looked up and started drooling. What she wouldn't give for those thighs to crush her skull. She threw her head back and groaned.

"What do you want, baby? Use your words."

"Please sit on my face, Daddy. I want to drown in your pussy."

"But I'm having so much fun playing with your boobs." Patt giggled.

"Please Daddy! Let me make you feel as good as you make me feel." Eliza whined, begging for a taste.

"Oh alright," Patt answered begrudgingly, though she was definitely interested in what that sassy mouth could do. She smoothed her hands down Liza's sides before getting up and adjusting her position.

Eliza licked her lips in anticipation. Patt's cute round ass was right above her and the sliver of pink was the most delectable treat she had fantasized about countless times.

"Let's see what that mouth can do." Patt teased before lowering herself within reach. Liza leaned forward, testing the waters as she dragged the tip of her tongue down the length of her folds. Patt’s little mewl was all she needed to hear before diving back in with vigor.

“Oh shit! Liz!” Patt gasped, lowering her hips so that Liz could have more access to her. Liza lapped at her like a thirsty desert traveler who found the remains of an oasis. Whether it was the flat of her tongue drinking her juices, or the tip teasing her folds, Patt was in utter bliss because of Liza. But it wasn't quite enough.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Patt's thick thighs and clawed into them to bring her closer. She buried her face deeper, sucking and mouthing at her clit.

"Oh fuck!" Patt moaned, grinding down to chase the electricity shocking her entire body. Her hands balled into fists, bunching the sheets in her white-knuckle grasp. There were scratches on her legs where Liza desperately kept trying to maintain her purchase. She knew she would have to get up to let Eliza breathe, but she was far too close to want to.

"So–So good!" Patt's voice hitched as her core tightened, "Make me cum, make Daddy cum!" Liza moaned in anticipation, sending vibrations to her core. Patt snapped, releasing a rush of fluids and rolling her hips over Liza’s face. She screamed and whimpered when Liza drank her down.

“Oh shit!” Patt gasped and crawled off of Eliza so she could breath.

“You’re delicious, Daddy.”

“So are you, silly!” Patt giggled and adjusted herself so she could get a taste. Without warning, Eliza dragged her down and devoured her lips. She purred into the kiss as Eliza’s hands made a mess of her hair. Her hands roamed down Eliza’s throat, to her chest, causing her to break away with a gasp.

“Sensitive, baby?” Patt teased, “Does this hurt?”

“Oh yes!” she whined as Patt pinched her nipples, making them puffy and stiff.

“Let Daddy kiss it better?”

“You’re a horrible tease!” Elizabeth scoffed and sat up, causing Patt to tumble onto her back. She pinned Patt’s arms above her head with one hand and nipped at her bottom lip.

“Look who’s talking!” Patt laughed. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows tauntingly and lowered herself to take one of Patt’s stiff pink nipples between her teeth. She tugged at it and released quickly just to see Patt's face twisted in pleasure.

“Do you have any idea how goddamn beautiful you are, darling?" Elizabeth hissed, thumbing over a pert bud.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are!" Patt breathed. Liza flustered and released her arms. She should have known Patt would pull that card. This woman was just the right amount of sweet and sexy to completely throw poor Liz for a loop.

"Looks like someone's ready to show Daddy how much she loves her." Patt hummed and sat up, forcing Liz to fall back on her knees. There was a hunger shining in her eyes that made Eliza's throat go dry and her cock twitch.

Patt grabbed her cock and brought her hips over it, lining up, but not taking it in.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Cum as many times as you want as long as you make Daddy cum before you're spent."

"Of course, Daddy. Anything for you." Elizabeth cooed and fluttered her dark lashes. Patt smirked and lowered herself onto her. She clawed at Eliza's shoulders and buried her face in her chest as she was stretched and filled.

"Pattycake!" Elizabeth groaned as the slick heat engulfed her completely.

"Elly, god, you feel so good!" Patt moaned softly before lifting up and sliding back down. Elizabeth moaned as her fiancée picked up the pace and rode her.

She grabbed Patt's hips, guiding her over her cock and threw her head back. Patt's mouth was at work, suckling her sensitive tit. Her nails dug into Eliza's back as their skin slapped loudly. Eliza was in utter bliss. She wouldn't last long.

With a delicious twist of her hips, Patt ground onto that cock, pressing it in ways that had Elizabeth seeing stars. She screamed, throwing her head to Patt's shoulder as she came deep inside her.

But Patt didn't stop moving, milking out Elizabeth's orgasm for all it was worth. It was all too much.

"Stop! Please!" she cried. In an instant Patt froze and climbed out of her lap.

"You okay?" Patt gasped, short of breath herself.

"Give me a minute. You're making me lose my mind." Elizabeth whimpered. She was crying.

"Do you want to stop and get cleaned up?" Patt asked, thumbing away a stray tear.

"No, not yet. I just need a minute." she wheezed, still hard. Patt smiled warmly at her and push a lock of hair away from her scar.

"You rest. I'll keep myself busy until you're ready." Patt said sweetly. Eliza watched her scoot to the edge of the bed and spread her legs.

"You've been so good for me," she hummed as her hand trailed down her stomach, "filling me and letting me take care of you." She bit her bottom lip and let out a whine as her fingers brushed over her engorged clit. Her hips bucked as jolts of pleasure ran up her spine. Her free hand clutched her chest, clawing into the supple flesh.

“I need you so bad, baby. Daddy needs you!” Patt groaned, “So so so so much!” Her entire body rolled with her hips, chasing the friction of her fingers, never getting quite close enough for her release.

“Daddy,” Eliza said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Patt stopped moving and smiled at her.

“What is it, baby?”

“Please, let me make you feel good. Let me do the work this time.”

“You want me on my hands and knees or my back?”

“On your back, that way I can see your gorgeous face.” Eliza hummed and ran a hand through Patt’s hair. Patt leaned into the touch and scooted back, twisting and laying her head on the pillows.

“Show no mercy.” she ordered and let her legs fall open again. Eliza situated herself between her thighs and swallowed thickly when she looked down. There was a small pool of white on the sheets, dripping from Patt’s drenched hole.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Eliza said and took a calming breath. All she got from Patt was the most loving gaze in the world. She gripped her throbbing cock and slowly entered that clenching, hot cavern.

“Be a good girl and wreck me.” Patt hissed when she bottomed out. Liza followed her command, pulling out to the tip and slamming back into her. She went hard, she went fast, she only wanted to bring about the sweet keens and growls from her lover. Her motions were fluid, aided by her own cum and Patt’s arousal. Patt was in heaven, her eyes screwed shut, her fists balled into the sheets, and her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

“Amazing!” Eliza gasped, “So good!”

“Yes!—There!” Patt moaned when Eliza found the perfect angle to hit her g-spot dead on. Keeping pace, she rammed into that spot over and over, just to make Patt scream. She was nearing her end as well, but she was better at hiding it.

“Oh God—E—Eliza—gonna—gonna—!” Patt gasped before she clenched around Eliza, letting her orgasm wash over her entire body. Eliza’s thrusts faltered and she came immediately after.

She pulled out of Patt and collapsed next to her, absolutely blissed out and exhausted. Patt caught her breath and sat up. She planted a kiss on Liza’s forehead and got up to clean them both.

Once she was back with a damp towel, she immediately went to wipe away the sweat and grime from her fiancée. Eliza peeked up at Patt from behind her mop of hair and grinned tiredly.

“That was incredible, Daddy.”

“You’re incredible, baby.” Patt giggled, “And I don’t think words will do you justice.”

“Just cuddle me and we’ll call it even.” Eliza laughed. Patt nodded and finished cleaning both of them off before tossing the towel aside and crawling into bed with her.

**1 year later**

“Can you pick up diapers while you’re out?” Patt called from the kitchenette, cradling her tiny little son to her chest.

“Of course, Daddy!” Eliza replied from their bedroom. She took her medicine and stepped out in her most comfortable dress and sandals, feeling better than she had in years.

“Thanks Mama!”

“Anything for you and Lolo!” she replied, grabbing her purse, and went off into the world, more than satisfied with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> _is this me just wishing to be in one of their positions? maybe..._


End file.
